


[Their] Love of Two is One

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Alternative Universe - Magic, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Half God!Frank, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His one true purpose is to serve the rightful King.<br/>For the king is his everything; his saviour, his ruler, his faith. </p><p>And as the gods are alive and thriving;<br/>he shall honour His Lordship with his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Their] Love of Two is One

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely beta described this as "weird but cool" so I would love for some input for this one.  
> This was one of my many fics that came really easy for me and the writing process was smooth and flow-y; which doesn't happen a lot. 
> 
> Hey, can you guys guess where the title is from? You can either guess the original artist or one of the covers - I don't mind.  
> Okay, enough of me rambling!
> 
> x x x

He dipped his finger into the thick, red liquid that filled up large, white tub, lifted up his veil, and placed his finger into his mouth. Gerard has been doing this for years now and blood to him was just like water - water with a slight metallic taste. He could tell the difference between fresh blood and day old blood. Thankfully, Raymond had gotten fresh blood this time. Last time, it had been stale (by accident, the old goat had said) and Gerard had to drain it all out. His Lordship could not bathe in old virgin blood; that would be disgusting and embarrassing on Gerard's part. 

Plus, his Lordship would get angry at him. He could not get punished for a stupid mistake again. It had been years since he has last been punished; he was stripped of his white cloak and made to work in the pit. He never got punished again after that long month. He let out a small breath as he lowered his hood and lifted up his veil. He slowly turned around, facing the shorter man whose aura basically screamed  _obey me._ Gerard quickly fell onto his knees, breathing deeply as he heard footsteps coming near him. 

"You're awfully observant, aren't you, my dearest Gerard?" His Lordship put out his hand, his dark eyes watching. It made Gerard feel like he was going to burst in two. 

Gerard let out a small, pathetic whimper and began planting small kisses on the hand offered to him. 

"Get up, Gerard, and undress me, then yourself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your Lordship." Gerard quickly got up and removed his Lordship's heavy boots then started to remove each article of heavy, black clothing off of his Lordship and his eyes couldn't help but soak up the image of his Lordship's well-made, naked body. It was covered in sinfully delicious art that made Gerard want to swoon like he had seen many of his Lordship's suitors do. 

His Lordship was a beautiful one indeed. 

"Please get into the tub, your Lordship - I will join you shortly." Gerard was thankful that his veil had fallen back into place, hiding his flushed cheeks and shy smile. His Lordship nodded in agreement and headed toward the tub, slowly getting in. Gerard breathed in deep and went straight for the table in the far corner of the room, and there laid his Lordship's most prized possession during these times. 

Adrasteia was a medium-sized blade laid on the table. Its end was dangerously sharp and its handle was a simple dark blue mixed with swirls of gold. It wasn't much but the things it could cause; the damage, the arousal, the excitement. It was quite the aphrodisiac. 

Gerard wrapped his long, pale fingers around the handle and smiled down at the object once he held it to his chest. He turned back around to face the man in the tub, whose eyes were wide and sparkling. Gerard walked back to the spot he had once been and lifted up his veil once more. "I will join you soon enough, your Lordship - please do not worry. I have brought you your most beloved  _Adrasteia._ " His Lordship had quirked up his eyebrow and raised his hand to collect the blade. Gerard placed it in his large hand and watched as his Lordship wrap his fingers around the handle with a delighted sigh.

"My patience is not my most honorable trait, my dearest Gerard." 

Gerard's eyes had widened and he nodded in understanding and unhooked the clasp that held the cloak together and sighed as it dropped to the floor. A soft blush settled on his cheeks as he completely removed his veil and dropped it on top of his cloak. 

"Aren't you a delectable sight to see? All for me, it seems." 

"I am not sure about that, your Lordship. I have seen many of your suitors - I am nothing compared to them." Gerard sighed as he got inside of tub, giggling as his Lordship pulled him onto his lap.

"You mustn't doubt your beauty, dearest Gerard. You have been gifted by the gods themselves. No one has skin as pale and pure as yours. Nor do they have hair as black and glossy." 

"You are simply too kind, aren't you, Frank?" The name felt foreign on his lips, but it felt safe at the same time. His Lordship only chuckled and gave Adrasteia back to Gerard and watched him with dark eyes. 

"Are you hungry, your Lordship?" He only got a nod as a response, but that's all he needed. "I shall feed you then." 

He lifted his other hand out of the thick liquid and looked at his wrist, a giggle escaping his lips.

"I find it quite odd that though you bathe in the liquid you most desire, you choose to drink mine."

"I don't drink _dirty bath_   _water_ , dearest Gerard. I am a man of the gods." 

Gerard delivered a nice and deep slash onto his wrist, watching Frank's lips quickly latch on; drinking as though it was his last time he would ever get a sip of Gerard's blood. 

Gerard closed his eyes and smiled. He leaned against his Lordship and held Adrasteia tightly before lightly blowing on the beloved blade - making it disappear. 

"I always feel terribly old whenever we do this, you know? It's been years since the first time."

Frank finally pulled away; the lower half his face was covered in blood. He always got messy during these times. 

"Yet, you do not look a day over three hundred, do you, my dearest Gerard?" Frank smirked, laying a kiss upon Gerard's lips.

Gerard only smiled. It grew quiet between the two for a few minutes.

"Would you kill for me, my dearest Gerard?" Frank asked, breaking the silence. The atmosphere suddenly changed and it made Gerard let out a small whimper as those dark eyes stared into his. 

"I would murder and burn a whole village down for you, your Lordship." Gerard answered, his eyes were wide and anxious for the response that was to come. 

"Would you kill yourself for me, my dearest Gerard?" 

"Of course, your Lordship. I will do whatever I must to make you happy." 

"What am I to you,  _servant?"_ Frank's tone grew colder, darker and it made chills go down Gerard's back.

"You are the rightful King of the throne. You are my life, my soul, and my heart. I shall honour and serve you until I die. I am nothing without you, your Lordship." Gerard's eyes were focused on the thick, crimson liquid as he spoke the words of truth. His Lordship commanded him to look at him and his eyes met those newly white eyes that only came out in times of lust and war. Gerard loved those eyes. 

Gerard gasped as his felt fingers wrap around his cock, resting his hands on Frank's chest. Gerard couldn't help but make those tiny whimpers and moans that escaped his lips each time Frank gave him a much-needed stroke. Frank's other hand rested on Gerard's bum, giving it a rough squeeze that only made Gerard's whimpers louder.

"I am not worthy of you, your Lordship, but please, please touch me!" Gerard whined, resting his head on Frank's shoulder, lifting up his lower half just a little. Frank only smiled, allowing the hand that was once on Gerard's bum to drift down to lightly place his fingers on the pink little entrance. 

"Do you want me, my dearest?"

"I  _need_  you like the desert flowers need the rain."

"You'd make a beautiful desert flower." Frank quickly pushed two bloody fingers inside him, causing Gerard to cry out. Gerard couldn't stop panting or moving his hips in such a fashion that would make him embarrassed in a normal setting, but now he was on a high. His Lordship had made him this way and he couldn't help but love it. Those white eyes just watched him come undone and he loved it. Yet Gerard wanted more - he _needed_ more. 

"M're..." he whimpered out; his body was shaking with need, with lust and he knew that his Lordship could give him just what he wanted. 

Frank took his fingers out; ignoring the shaking breath Gerard had made, and grabbed his own cock, stroking the hard and heavy flesh. 

"I will give you whatever you want, my dearest Gerard." Gerard nodded, wrapping his red-stained arms around his Lordship's neck as he took a deep breath as the tip of his Lordship's thick cock tapped against his hole. 

"Please, your Lordship - give it to me."

"You are everything to me." Frank pushed his cock inside of the tight body on top of him, sighing in relief as he felt the familiar heat around his cock. Gerard began to rock his hips, moaning as he felt the object of his desires throb inside of him, hitting his sweetest spot. 

Frank kept a tight grip on Gerard's hips as he thrust up inside of him, getting off to the amazing sounds that Gerard was making. Frank bit the earlobe of his most beloved servant and listened as Gerard choked on a moan, his hip movements soon started to slow.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Gerard moaned out as his felt the need for release coming. 

"I love you, my dearest Gerard," was whispered into his ear. Gerard cried out when his cock was stroked roughly once more and lost it: he coated his Lordship's sinful stomach and Gerard lifted his head back as he felt the hot warmth fill him up. He rested against his Lordship's chest and took a moment to breathe before treating his Lordship's neck to small kisses.

"Hav—have I fed you well, your Lordship?" Gerard asked weakly, his hands squeezing his Lordship's shoulders. He felt the other man nod and he sighed in relief. 

Gerard's one true purpose was to serve the rightful King and he shall do whatever makes the King happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this fic is another favourite of mine.  
> If you guys haven't guessed; Frank feeds on three things!  
> Blood, submission, and lust.
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this one!


End file.
